The Wrong Weasley
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Prequel to His Sweater. Hermione is staying at the Burrow for the summer, and Ron's sex-all-the-time attitude is irritating her. When Percy comes to stay b/c he and Penelope break up, things change...and Ron's not going to like it
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a prequel to His Sweater. But you don't necessarily need to read that one to read this one. I own nothing. Enjoy.

Hermione rolled over and stretched, it felt good to sleep in. It was the day after graduation and she and Harry were living with the Weasley's at the Burrow. She got out of bed and opened the curtains. "'Mione warn me…" Ginny grumbled, throwing her hand over her eyes and rolling over, "Too early…" She mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got dress, heading down to the kitchen. The only other person awake was Percy, he had recently moved back home due to the break up of him and his long term girlfriend, Penelope. "'Morning." Hermione beamed, grabbing the box of cereal and making herself a bowl.

"If you wait about twenty minutes I'm sure Mum will be down to cook some real breakfast." Percy said from the other side of his newspaper.

"I'm fine with cereal." Hermione shrugged, putting two scoops of sugar in her bowl and stirring the cream in.

"You don't use milk?" Percy had set down his newspaper and was sipping at his coffee

"I hate milk." Hermione scowled.

"Me too… it just--"

"Tastes disgusting." Hermione laughed.

"Yes well… I should be off to work." He stood up and walked to the fireplace, throwing in some Floo Powder, "See you later Hermione."

"See ya." Hermione picked up his discarded newspaper and started reading.

A couple minutes later Molly came downstairs, "Oh you're already up Dear?"

"I'm an early riser…" Hermione shrugged.

"Yes so is Percy, I never understood really, has he been down yet?" She asked over her shoulder, pulling ingredients from the refrigerator.

"He's already left for work." Hermione answered, setting down the newspaper, "What exactly happened between him and Penelope anyway?"

"Oh.. Who knows, Percy doesn't like to talk about it and I don't push the subject. I'm sure it had something to do with his workaholic tendencies."

"Oh he just needs some fun in his life." Hermione laughed, getting up and stretching, "Well I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay Dear don't be long, the boys should be up in a bit and I want you spending as much time outside as possible. The sunshine will be good for you." "Yes Ma'am." Hermione ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and let it steam up the mirror, "I think a bath sounds better." She mumbled to herself as she stripped off her nightgown. She put some bubbles in the tub and waited for it to fill up.

Just as she had eased down in the water there was a knock on the door, "Someone's in here." She grumbled.

"It's me." Ron's voice echoed through the door.

Hermione smiled and slipped further under the bubbles, "I'm in the bath!"

Ron opened the door and smirked, "I know."

"Ronald!" Hermione giggled. "I'm… naked…"

"As if I've never seen you naked." Ron rolled his eyes, "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes! Everyone's home… get out!" Hermione playfully threw some bubbles at him.

"Alright… alright. Don't be long." Ron winked and closed the door.

After her bath Hermione wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel and stepped out into the hall, running directly into a very solid object. She landed with a, "Hrmph."

"Oh… sorry… didn't see you there." Percy stood up and offered her a hand.

"I thought you went to work?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"Nope… well I did, they told me to take a personal day. Too much work is not good for you apparently." His eyes got big and he blushed, "I'll er… leave you to what you were doing then." He murmured, avoiding looking at her.

Hermione realized she was still in nothing but her towel and grabbed at it self consciously, "Oh… er… right." She ran off to Ginny's room to get dressed for the day. Ginny was still lying in bed, "Ginny! Get up, it's nearly ten o'clock."

"Ten at night? That's beating my record by two hours…" Ginny yawned.

"No silly, ten in the morning. Come on it's a beautiful day. Let's go sunbathe by the pond." Hermione pulled her swimsuit out of her trunk.

Ginny propped herself on one elbow and scowled, "Are you serious? You woke me up before noon…. To go lie in the sun…. which doesn't even come out for another two hours anyway."

Hermione laughed, "The sun is out right now silly."

"Not in my world." Ginny grunted, throwing a pillow over her face, "Go back to sleep!"

Hermione sighed, "You're going to sleep your life away." With that she went downstairs in her swimsuit and out the door to lie in the grass by the pond.

She heard a loud whistle and looked over to Ron starring at her, "You're drooling Love." She rolled her eyes.

Ron sat next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Can you blame me?" Hermione laughed and closed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just sunbathing, it's a beautiful day and all…"

She felt Ron lie down next to her and felt his breath on her neck, "Ronald…"

"Don't call me that, it makes me think I'm in trouble." Ron was nibbling on her ear.

Hermione sat up and pushed him away, "You are… I came out here to sunbathe and you are distracting me and blocking my sun. If you want to talk that's fine, but I don't want to fool around just now." Hermione lay back down with a thud, "Why don't you go bother Harry?"

"I imagine he'll be up in Ginny's room waking her up." Ron grumbled standing up, "At least someone's getting laid." He muttered under his breath as he walked away. A couple minutes later Hermione heard footsteps coming toward her, "I said no Ron…" She growled.

"I don't want to know..."

Hermione sat up and saw Percy standing over her, "Er… sorry thought you were Ron."

"Been bugging you?" Percy asked as he sat down.

"Mhm…" Hermione turned to lay on her stomach, "You know… I love him to death, but the bloody boy has the libido of a rabbit."

"I did _not _need that image in my head…" Percy groaned.

"Oh… sorry." Hermione giggled.

Percy looked down at her, "So… nice urm… strings? Can't really call it a bathing suit." He laughed.

"More than the girls back home wear at the beach." Hermione shrugged.

"Why are you out here all alone anyway?"

"Well Ginny didn't want to get up… but I suppose she and Harry are together now, and I told Ron to bugger off so… I'm alone." Hermione put her arm over her face to shield her eyes.

"Well I'll do something with you, my boss said I had to take the week off."

Hermione turned to him and grinned impishly, "Do those shorts double as swimming trunks?" She grabbed his arm and started dragging him across the lawn.

"Erm… probably… why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly… I thought you were bright!" She pushed him in the pond fully clothed, "We're going swimming!" She laughed.

"Hey!" Percy stalked to the edge of the water and grabbed her legs picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, "No fair!"

She came up gasping for breath, "I wasn't ready prat!"

"Well neither was I!" Percy splashed her. She splashed him back and giggled.

"Erm… What's going on?"

Hermione stopped and looked up, "Oh! Ron! Come join us." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water as well.

A/N: Hmm wasn't sure where or how to end this chapter haha. And yes it is a chappie fic.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing…

Hermione and Ron were lying in the meadow under a large willow, "What were you and Percy doing before I got to the pond?"

"Just swimming, you had disappeared and Harry and Ginny were doing Merlin knows what." Hermione shrugged.

"Yes but… I had disappeared because you said you wanted to be left alone." Ron sat up and looked at her.

"No… I said quit blocking my sun and groping me. I said we could lie there and talk. Not my fault you didn't want to talk."

"That's all you ever want to do Hermione!"

"Oh honestly! And all you ever want to do is shag!" Hermione stood up and stomped away back to the house.

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the kitchen having a late breakfast, "What's wrong?" Ginny asked when Hermione plopped into the chair next to her.

"Ask your thick-headed brother!" Hermione huffed.

Ginny laughed, "Which one?"

"Obviously Ron, you know… my boyfriend. But if he keeps at it he won't be for very long."

"What's he doing?"

Hermione shook her head, "Just… never mind."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Hermione laughed, "You don't have to hurt him."

"If he's being disrespectful… you're like a little sister to me Hermione."

"I'm only two months younger than you Harry."* Hermione rolled her eyes. "No you don't have to talk to him… because I think I'm going to break up with him."

Ginny gasped, "Oh… no don't do that Hermione he'll be devastated."

"What else can I do Ginny? I'm going to lie down." Hermione stormed off upstairs. When she got into Ginny's room she threw on a shirt and laid down on her cot.

Hermione woke up the next morning, from the look of the sky it was barely dawn, she got up and stumbled downstairs to the kitchen, "'Morning!" Percy's cheerful voice boomed in her ears.

"'Morning." She grumbled, grabbing a mug and pouring coffee.

"You're in a fowl mood today." Percy handed her his newspaper and leaned back in his chair.

"Just… upset. Ron…" Hermione grumbled.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"Well… it's just that… he's always pressuring me to do stuff I don't want to do. We never just talk." Hermione sipped at her coffee nervously. Talking to Ron's older brother about this was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Ron is young, he has a lot to learn." Percy sighed.

"Yes well he needs to learn pretty damn quick if he wants to keep me around." Hermione huffed.

Percy laughed, "You're something else." He shook his head and chuckled.

"What time is it anyway?" Hermione flipped open the paper and began to read.

Percy checked his watch, "Around six thirty."

"I've been sleeping in a lot lately." Hermione yawned.

Percy chuckled, "Six thirty is sleeping in?"

"To me…" Hermione shrugged.

"Well, next time Ron tries to pressure you, just tell him too much sex makes his bollocks fall off."

Hermione burst into hysterics, "Did… you just say 'bollocks'?"

"What? I'm not aloud to use slang terms?" Percy smiled.

"Didn't know you _knew _slang terms." Hermione stood up and stretched, "I'm going to get dressed."

"I'm going to get the rest of my things from Penelope's. Oh joy! 'Bye Hermione." Percy half waved as he walked out the door.

"'Bye Percy." Hermione called over her shoulder, climbing up the stairs to Ginny's room. When she opened the door Ginny was awake getting dressed, "What are you doing up?"

"Sleeping my life away remember?" Ginny laughed, putting on a pair of shoes, "Apparently it's cleaning day, and I don't want to be anywhere near the house when Mum wakes up. Want to skive with me?"

"Sounds good. Where're we going?" Hermione threw on some clothes and sneakers.

"I dunno, where'd Percy go?"

"Penelope's to get his things."

"Hmm… did he say when he'd be back?" Ginny looked out the window.

"No… why?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Ginny giggled, "Let's not wake the boys."

Hermione laughed, "But then they'll get stuck doing everything."

"Exactly, c'mon." Ginny hurried down the stairs and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, "Hogsmeade."

They arrived in the Three Broomsticks and sat down for a butterbeer, it was completely dead in the bar.

"Not much business in the summer months?" Ginny asked Madam Rosmerta.

"No not really, why are you two here?"

"Avoiding chores." Ginny laughed.

"Ah… well you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Madam Rosmerta walked off picking up discarded glasses and bottles.

"Ginny… I really am going to break up with Ron. I… will you hate me?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Not at all 'Mione! I like you better anyway." Ginny laughed and sipped at her drink, "I know how Ron is, I don't blame you. Really Lavender Brown was perfect for him, he's a horny prat and she's a slag."

Hermione choked on her butterbeer, "Ginny! That's not nice."

"You saw them 'Mione… in the common room for the world to see." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Very true." Hermione sighed.

Ginny picked at the label on her bottle, "I was thinking… can I move in with you after I finish school?"

"Sure! It can be our bachelorette pad!" Hermione giggled.

Ginny sighed, "Unless Harry gets a move on things and proposes… unlikely."

"You're only sixteen Love." Hermione padded her on the shoulder and looked down at her watch, "I expect we should be getting back. Three hours should be enough to avoid most of the work right?"

Ginny laughed, "I dunno… knowing my mum…"

They both burst into laughter, "Madam Rosmerta, could we trouble you for a bit of Floo?"

"Not at all, help yourselves!"

A/N: *Don't yell at me if that's wrong, but that's what google said so…


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was sitting reading his Prophet again, it had gotten particularly hot that night, so Hermione was just in a sports bra and silk boxer shorts as she walked downstairs.

"Erm… Don't own a robe?" Percy asked awkwardly.

"It's hot…" Is all Hermione said before sitting down with a glass of water.

"Didn't know you had your belly button pierced." Percy murmured from behind his newspaper, crinkling it a bit.

Hermione blushed and looked down, "Oh erm… Dare."

"And keeping in the jewelry, part of the dare?" Percy laughed.

"Nope… just liked it." She shrugged.

"Ah." He stood up and stretched, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Do you drive?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Erm… yes, but… why would I when I can Apparate or Floo?"

"You've never… driven just for a drive?" Hermione asked.

"What would be the point?" Percy crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

Hermione laughed, "Do you own a car?"

"Well, no…"

"Good thing I do then, parents bought it for me for graduation. We're going for a drive." Hermione stood up, "I'll go get dressed. Meet you back here in ten."

"Erm… okay?" Percy watched her run up the stairs with a curious look on his face. Then shrugged and went to his room to change too.

They met downstairs and Hermione smiled, "Ready?"

"One question… where is this car?"

Hermione laughed, "My parents house. We'll have to Apparate there."

"Erm… okay where is it?"

"It'll be easier if I just side-along you." Hermione stepped closer and took Percy's hand. There was a tugging sensation and an audible pop and they were suddenly in front of a cozy little cottage engrossed in honeysuckle and ivy.

There was a two car garage next to the cottage with an old basket ball hoop hanging above the doors, "What's that?" Percy asked, pointing to the hoop.

"It's a basketball hoop, it's a muggle sport." Hermione yelled over her shoulder, walking toward the garage, "Give me a hand?" She asked as she pulled it up.

Percy ran over to her and lifted it the rest of the way, inside was a 1965 Austin Healey 3000. "That's my baby. She's a little rusty and needs some work but… she's my baby." Hermione sighed.

"You… You have a--"

"My Gran gave it to my dad when I was a baby, and he never really appreciated it very much, let it rot in this garage, I told him if he let me have it I would fix it up. A little easier with magic but I still have to do a lot by hand." She clapped her hands together and smiled, "Let's fire 'er up. Want to push or steer?"

"What do you mean push?" Percy's eyebrows furrowed again, he seemed to do a lot of that around Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "She needs a bit of a running go if she's not parked downhill." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy scratched his neck and sighed, "I'll er… push."

"Trying to be manly?" Hermione laughed.

"I'll fail." Percy shrugged.

Hermione laughed again and got into the driver's seat, "When I say go, run as fast as you can." The engine revved loudly, then died. Hermione tapped her wand on the dashboard and revved it again, this time it sputtered to life, "OKAY GO! GO! GO!"

Percy began pushing and running as best he could, finally building up enough momentum so the car was racing down the road at a normal speed, "Hop in!"

"Hop in?" Percy was running to keep up, "Are you mad?"

"Apparate in then!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Percy was in the passenger seat, "That was exciting."

"Oh that's half the fun! Any particular place you'd like to go?"

"Not really." Percy shrugged.

"I know a place." Hermione reached over to the glove compartment and dug out a pair of big Hollywood sunglasses. "Pick a radio station."

"What?"

"A radio station, shotgun is DJ."

"I was always told driver is DJ, shotgun shuts the hell up."

Hermione laughed, "Stop springing that on me! Percy Weasley swearing… you've got to ease into it."

"Sorry." Percy leaned in and turned the dial, a slow tune involving lots of violins and pianos bled through Hermione's speakers.

"Um… really?" Hermione looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What? This is Bach! This is real music!" Percy huffed, crossing his arms.

"Nope, this is." Hermione turned the knob and Shakira thumped through the speakers.

Percy jumped up in his seat and turned the volume up louder, "OH! 'I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I'm startin' to feel ya right!'" He looked over at Hermione who was glancing at the road and then turning back to him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"You know Shakira?"

"Of course! She's amazing!"

Hermione shook her head, grinning, and stopped the car, "We're here. Hungry?"

"A bit." Percy rubbed his stomach and looked around, "I don't see a place."

Hermione pointed to a shack that was just off the boardwalk, "Duh!"

Percy grimaced, "That? That can't possibly be up to code."

"Oh just get out of the car Percival."

Percy did as she said and started walking toward the shack, "What do they… serve here anyway?"

"Burgers mostly."

"Burgers?" Percy asked.

"You know… cheeseburgers, hamburgers…"

"Are they… made of ham then?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to Percy, "You… have never… had a burger before?"

"No… what is it exactly?"

Hermione pulled him to the counter and ordered two deluxe cheeseburgers with the works, a large fry, and a large milkshake. "We'll share the fries and milkshake."

They got their food and sat down at a picnic table nearby, "Erm… what is this made of?"

"Beef, just eat."

Percy bit into his hamburger and moaned, "This is bloody brilliant!"

"Thought you might like it. Oh! Try this." Hermione dipped her fry into the chocolate shake, "It's amazing…"


	4. Chapter 4

When Percy and Hermione came back to the Burrow Ron was waiting in the kitchen, "Where have you been?"

"We went for a drive in my car. Nice to see you're up." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him, "Where're Ginny and Harry?"

"Shower… well Ginny is, so I suspect Harry probably is nearby."

"He bloody better not be in the shower with Ginny!" Percy grumbled, "No bloody supervision." He stomped upstairs to find Harry.

Ron laughed, "He's so uptight."

"He's not that bad, he knows Shakira."

"Shakira?" Ron asked.

"Latin singer…"

"Oh… that lady that does all the shaking about."

Hermione giggled, "Yes, the lady that does all the shaking about. Where's your Mum?"

Ron shrugged, "Beats me."

Hermione and Percy were sitting at the kitchen table, this had become their morning ritual. Percy sat down his newspaper, "Hermione… have you broken up with my brother yet?"

"Erm… no… why?" Hermione asked awkwardly picking at a muffin that sat on the table.

"Well…" Percy started to shred the corner of his newspaper nervously, "I'd feel guilty coming on to my brother's girlfriend."

Hermione's head snapped up, "You're coming onto me?"

"No! Not at all… I'm just saying, for future reference… if I were to…"

"So… you would eventually?"

"Not… not unless you've broken up with Ronald." Percy shook his head.

Hermione squirmed in her chair and picked at her muffin a bit more violently, "What if I don't want you to wait?" She murmured quietly.

Percy leaned closer to her, "So… you're telling me… if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't fight it?"

Hermione popped a piece of the murdered muffin in her mouth and blushed, "I might even kiss you back."

Percy leaned in and gulped nervously, "Really?"

Hermione fidgeted in her seat and leaned closer to him as well, "Really…"

"OI! Isn't anyone going to greet…" George's voice called from the hallway, "Oh am I interrupting something?"

Percy pulled away quickly and picked his newspaper back up, "No… erm… just reading."

George laughed and sat down next to Hermione, draping his arm around her, "Sure… sure… so where is Ikkle Ronnie Kins?"

"My guess still in bed. It is before noon after all." Hermione sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fred asked, stealing a bite of her muffin.

"Well from the looks of it Gred, a lot of trouble. Where do you come off, kissing your little brother's girlfriend?" George smacked Percy on the back of the head.

"We didn't kiss!" Hermione squealed.

"Only because we came along… we won't tell on you Hermione, but you really should break up with the git."

"Maybe after I've gotten my own place, living at the Burrow would be awkward." Hermione sighed. "I'm getting a two bedroom with Harry, because Ginny wants to move in after she's done with school."

"That won't be for another year."

"Yes well, it's good to plan ahead." Hermione stood up and George's arm fell off her shoulders.

She headed upstairs and George turned to Percy grinning, "You're a dirty old man."

"What? Four years isn't so bad… obviously Ronald isn't satisfying her mentally. Don't act like you wouldn't try it."

"I imagine he isn't satisfying her physically either… who are we going to get for that?" George laughed.

"Quit discussing her like that, if she wants to break up with Ron that's fine, but I don't expect her to just because of me. Now, I should probably get to work, it's my first day back." Percy stood up and grabbed his briefcase, "And for your information, Penelope _never _complained about the physical aspects of our relationship."

"Not a mental image I needed first thing in the morning." Fred grumbled.

"You started it." Percy laughed as he walked out the door.

Hermione walked into Ron's room. He was still lying in bed, the covers tangled at his feet. Hermione sighed, she shouldn't wake him up just to dump him. Because she was going to do it… Today. "Erm… Ron?"

Ron stirred and rolled over, "'Mione?" He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… well… something is wrong Ronald. But… I just don't know how to say it."

"Am I in trouble?" Ron asked nervously.

"I… I think we should break up." Hermione mumbled, turning red and hiding her face.

"Erm… that was sudden." Ron scratched his head and looked around as if he were trying to figure out if he were dreaming or not.

"Listen Ron, I really care for you. But… just… not that way." Hermione sighed.

"Well then… you're a good actor." Ron grumbled, crossing his arms.

Hermione pulled at her hair nervously, "Well, I mean I used to… just not anymore."

"I understand Hermione. It's okay… I'm kind of a prat. It gets old." Ron sighed.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "Still friends?"

"Of course." Ron put his arm around her and laughed, "But I don't think I'll be getting a place with you and Harry. Too awkward."

"Agreed." Hermione laughed.

Ron picked at his sheets before sighing, "Hermione… is there someone else?"

Hermione sat back and thought for a minute, she wasn't necessarily breaking up with Ron for Percy, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to pursue a relationship with Percy, "Erm… not exactly."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later Harry and Hermione were moved into their own apartment. They had gotten a place cheap above The Hogs Head. It wasn't the most idealistic place, but it was affordable and close to work. Hermione had gotten a job as a barmaid at The Hogs Head part time because her Ministry internship didn't pay. Harry was in the Auror program, he didn't work but the Ministry paid him to make appearances. He hated doing it but the money his parents left him wasn't going to last forever.

Ginny didn't live with them yet but she might as well, she was at their apartment every Hogsmeade weekend and snuck out of Hogwarts sometimes at night. Hermione was very thankful for silencing charms because the walls were thin, and she was sure she'd hear their little visits if it weren't for them.

Hermione was sitting at work behind the bar snacking on the cherries she was supposed to use as garnish for certain drinks. It was a slow night and not much was going on except the rowdy bunch in the corner that kept ordering firewhiskey and calling her 'Sweet Cheeks'. Suddenly there was a tap on the bar, Hermione sighed and poured a draft. "Here ya go." She looked up and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Percy grinned and took the glass of ale, "I heard there was a cute new barmaid, had to check it out."

Hermione grinned, "Hmm… well I'm off in," She looked down at her wristwatch, "Twenty minutes if you want to hang out."

Percy cleared his throat and looked down at his beer, "Hermione… you're too young for me. Not to mention my little brother is still heartbroken over you."

Hermione leant in and smiled, "Four years isn't that much."

"No… but.. Ron--"

"Doesn't have to know… no one does." Hermione whispered and kissed him. At first he was unsure, unresponsive. But the kiss quickly heated up. After several minutes Hermione broke away and looked around. She wasn't sure if anyone had seen but she couldn't risk looking like a slag at work. Especially being a barmaid, men already looked at her like a piece of meat. "Twenty minutes." She winked and walked down the bar to check on the group.

"'Mione, where have you been lately?" Harry asked one morning at the breakfast table.

"What do you mean?" Hermione sniffed, not looking him in the eye.

"You're always late coming home. The bar closes at one and you aren't home until four at the earliest. What's going on?"

"Harry it takes time to close up. Nothing is going on." Hermione laughed. She stood up and went to her room to change. She had been going to Percy's flat after work every night, but she couldn't risk Harry finding out and telling Ginny, who would tell her mom, who would probably hate Hermione. "I'm going to get ready for work." She got dressed in her Ministry uniform and collected her notebook, "Today I am in the Auror department, I might see you there."

"We can have lunch if you want."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "Erm… I already have lunch plans." She murmured. "But I'll meet up with you right after work and we can Floo home together."

"We're going to the Burrow after work remember? It's Tuesday."

Hermione looked at the calendar and smiled, "Of course! Well… then I'll see you at the fireplaces."

"Have a good day!" Harry called. A few moments after Hermione had left Ginny popped into the fireplace, "Hey Gin. I have to be at work in a couple minutes."

Ginny smiled devilishly and climbed into his lap, "It will only take a little while." She laughed and kissed him. "What's wrong?" She frowned, he hadn't seemed very enthusiastic.

"Hermione… she's been staying out really late, she's been acting really jumpy… and she has lunch plans today with someone else."

"Oh... Do you think she's cheating on you?" Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Harry didn't answer so she waved her arm in front of his face, "Hi… your _girlfriend_ here. Sitting in your lap in a school uniform. Incredibly randy…"

Harry moved her out of his lap and stood up, "Sorry Babe. School."

Ginny sighed and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, "If you say so. Gryffindor Common Room!" She was gone and Harry dressed for school, Apparating to the Auror Training department.

Hermione met Harry at the fireplaces at five-thirty, "Been waiting for me long?"

"No… I just got here myself." He took the Floo powder and they were instantly at the Burrow.

"Oh look! They're here!" Mrs. Weasley called into the parlor, Mr. Weasley and the twins walked in and gave Hermione big hugs and Harry handshakes.

Hermione leaned in and whispered to George, "Is Ron here?"

"No but your lover is." George whispered back, a twinkle in his eyes.

"How'd you…"

"We were at the Hogs Head last night. I saw you leave with him… when did this happen?" Fred asked from behind her, nearly scaring her to death.

"I don't know… a few weeks? Don't tell--"

"It's okay 'Mione. Your secret is safe with us." George winked and patted her on the back.

"What's going on with you three?" Harry asked.

"Just chatting." Hermione smiled.

Percy came into the kitchen just then and nodded at the two, "Hello Harry, Hermione. How are things at work going?"

"Just fine." Harry answered.

"Fine with me too…" Hermione nodded, she always tried really hard never too look at Percy like she wanted to shag him right there on the floor, even if that was what she was thinking. And she was definitely thinking that. He was wearing a white button up shirt, probably from the suit he had worn that day, the first couple of buttons undone. His slacks were hanging low on his hips, because he had taken his belt off for the day, outlining his gorgeous bum. Hermione bit her lip and looked away.

They all sat down to an incredible meal as usual of roast chicken and potatoes, asparagus with butter, and buttermilk biscuits. "So Hermione, how are things going at the bar?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh great. I have a couple of creeps that hit on me, but nothing too bad."

"And at the ministry?"

"Oh it's fascinating! I'm not entirely sure which department I want to work for yet though. My mentor is pushing muggle relations because there aren't many muggleborns in that department and it 'would be beneficial for someone who understood to be there.'" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Which is a load of rubbish, there aren't _that _many purebloods, and I'm sure they don't all work for muggle relations. I mean… half-bloods know just as much about muggles as muggleborns. And anyway where would the challenge be? I already know about muggles." Hermione finished and scooped a fork of potatoes in her mouth.

Harry laughed, "Same old 'Mione. Prattling on and on…"

Hermione punched him in the arm, "I was not prattling."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, "Children!" Mrs. Weasley teased.

"Okay okay. Sorry." Harry laughed.

"Talked to Ginny lately?" George asked Harry.

"Yes, I talked to her this morning." Harry grew wide-eyed at his slip up, "Er… I mean I got a letter from her." George and Fred laughed.

Meanwhile, Percy and Hermione were playing footsy under the table. Hermione looked up at Percy and winked. This was not missed by George. "Hermione… any men in your life now that you and Ronnie Kins are no more?"

Hermione's head snapped up to face George, "No… I'm taking things slow. You know… don't want to rush into anything and get hurt again."

Fred laughed, elbowing Percy. "How 'bout you Perc? Any little lady?"

Percy gave Fred a disdainful look, "No."

"Where is Ron anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well he knew you were coming… and…" Mrs. Weasley blushed, "Honestly it's absurd. He's too immature to eat dinner with his ex-girlfriend civilly."

"Well no surprise there. I do hope he comes around soon though." Hermione sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I think this might be the last chapter. It depends on where I go with this, I haven't written it yet but I have a vague idea. The story was longer than I expected seeing as it was a prequel to a one shot. Hope you enjoyed!

Percy lay in Hermione's bed, it was the night of New Years Eve and Harry had gone up to Hogwarts for the Masquerade Ball with Ginny. Hermione rolled over and kissed his nose, then got up in search of clothing. She found his sweater and pulled it over her head. "That looks amazing on you Love." Percy sighed.

She crawled back onto the bed and straddled him, "You say that about everything." She giggled.

"That's because everything looks amazing on you." Percy pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her, "I love you 'Mi."

"I love you too. I just wish we could see more of each other. Harry is getting suspicious." Hermione sighed, sitting back. She pushed the sheets off of Percy's stomach and kissed a trail up to his neck, "Besides… I miss this body."

"But not the mind?" Percy smirked.

"No… that part gets annoying." Hermione laughed.

Percy rolled them over and pinned her down, "I have something for you."

"Do you now?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"No… really." He leaned over and picked up his pants, digging in the back pocket, he pulled out a small package, "Two-way mirrors. So we can always be in contact."

Hermione took the package and opened it, revealing two heart-shaped mirrors. "So I can use it anytime?"

"Yep… even if I'm at work, I'll stop to talk." Percy nodded. Hermione knew that wasn't true but she smiled and kissed him anyway. Percy was a workaholic, this much was true, but Hermione couldn't see why Penelope would leave him just for that. She adored him for his dedication, and she knew when the time came he'd slow down for her.

Suddenly they heard giggling from the hallway, "He brought her back here?" Percy growled.

Hermione grabbed his arm, "This is no time to get all big brother on Harry unless you want everyone to know about us, I'll send her away." Hermione got up and threw his clothes at him. "Unless you really do want to tell everyone?"

Percy sighed and stepped into his pants, "I'm sorry Hermione. Not just yet."

Hermione nodded and took off the sweater, "You keep it." Percy kissed her on the cheek and Apparated out of her room. She walked over to her drawer and threw on a nightie and stepped into the living room. Ginny and Harry were on the couch snogging. She cleared her throat and they both sat up, "Oh… you're home?"

"Ginny. Not tonight." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione--" Ginny started to whine.

"Not tonight. I'm sorry." Hermione shook her head.

Ginny stood up and shrugged, kissing Harry goodnight, "I'll see you later then I guess."

"What was that about?" Harry asked after Ginny had left.

"Sorry Harry, but… I just think she should be worried about her studies and not here fooling around with you." Hermione bit her lip and turned to go back in her room. She really didn't care whether Harry and Ginny were shagging or not, as long as they put a silencing charm up, but Percy had seemed rather upset knowing his baby sister was fooling around on the couch.

She shut her door and put the sweater back on, it still smelled like him. She snuggled into bed and took the two way mirror out, "Percy." She whispered.

Percy's face appeared seconds later, "What is it Love?"

"I just wanted to test them out… Goodnight." Hermione smiled.

Percy blew her a kiss, "'Night." She set the two way mirror in the drawer of her nightstand and rolled over in bed, drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Hermione was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, Harry came out and grinned at her. "What?" She asked.

"You had a guy here last night didn't you?" Harry smirked.

"What? No…" Hermione turned back to the stove, hiding her reddened face.

"Yeah right. You couldn't get Ginny out of here fast enough, you probably thought I'd go with her back to the castle. When I went to the bathroom last night the toilet seat was up, and I put it down last time I used it." Harry had a huge smile on his face. "Who is it?"

"No one." Hermione snapped, she piled the food onto a plate and stomped back to her room.

"That's okay… Ginny will get it out of her. She's a gossipy little busybody around her." Harry laughed to himself.

Ginny was sitting at Hermione and Harry's kitchen table three weekends later, which was the Hogsmeade weekend. "Harry told me you have a gentleman caller you are trying to keep secret."

"No… I do not." Hermione sighed.

"Oh come on… it's just me 'Mione!" Ginny urged.

"Drop it…" Hermione frowned.

"I'll be living here in just a couple months you know… I'll figure it out." Ginny humphed.


	7. FollowUp

A/N: This takes place after the one-shot His Sweater. I was going to post it as a separate story but couldn't think of a title or summary, haha. So I just put it here. Still don't own anything. And just so we're clear this is AFTER His Sweater.

Hermione and Percy were lying in bed in his apartment. Percy kissed her forehead and smiled, "Hermione… want to tell people?"

Hermione shot up like a bullet and looked at him in shock, "Really?"

"Yes… I figure after a year of dating we can finally go public. Ron's moved on…" Ron's new girlfriend was a tart from the Holyhead Harpie's. They were all over each other in public, the paparazzi was constantly taking picture of them snogging and doing other less than classy things in public. "I don't see why we need to keep it a secret anymore. Besides this has gone way too far if Harry and Ginny think you are dating one of the _twins._"

Hermione smoothed Percy's hair back, "Of course I want to tell people." She wrapped her arms around his neck and captured him in a passionate kiss.

Just as their snog had gotten heated there was a knock on the door. Percy sighed, putting on a pair of pajamas and walked into the living room, "Who is it?" Percy called.

"It's Ginny!" Ginny's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Hermione giggled and threw on Percy's shirt, buttoning it up just enough to cover her breasts. "I'll answer it." Hermione wiggled her eyebrows.

Percy tried to stop her, "You answering the door in nothing but underwear and one of my shirts half open is not the idealistic way I wanted to tell my baby sister about us." Percy laughed.

Hermione twisted out of his grasp and ran to the door, grinning, she swung it open, "Hi."

Ginny's jaw must have dropped three feet, "Hermione?"

Hermione's smirk grew and she tugged at Percy's shirt, "Yeah?"

"I… didn't know you…"

"Were dating your brother? We've been together for… Hey Perc! How long has it been?" She called over her shoulder.

Percy turned a deep shade of burgundy, "Over a year Love." He shook his head and walked over to the door, "Come in Ginny… Hermione go get clothes on!"

Hermione kissed him, "That's not usually the request I get."

"Hermione!" Percy slapped his hand to his eyes in embarrassment.

"Just giving you a hard time Love." She laughed, sauntering back into the bedroom to get dressed.

A/N: It just didn't feel complete without people knowing! Haha. Well hope you enjoyed!


End file.
